Superman and goku vs sonic and mario
You have the two most iconic idols in the world to the fight to the end. Will it be Superman and Goku or the mascot of Nintendo and the Blue Blur? Who will take the win? Season 1 Episode 1 4 Rivals 2 Teams 1 Winner by Simbiothero.jpg|by Simbiothero Sketch-1544125304001.png|by EmperorDedede Description Kenny: You’ve seen many strong warriors before, but none as powerful as these ones. Kenny: Including Son Goku the legendary Super Saiyan Kenny: and Superman, the Man of Steel. Kenny: and the two will be facing of the two iconic rivals of Video Game history, Kenny: Sonic the Hedgehog Kenny: and Mario the Star of Nintendo. Kenny: My job is to find out their limits in Speed, Strength, Armor and Skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Goku Kenny: For Goku I will be using Dragon Ball Super Goku with no Ultra Instinct because it’s ambiguous would be unfair. Kenny: Goku, born as Kakarot, was born from a low class warrior named Bardock, (who in the Ocean Dub was a brilliant scientist) from the planet Vegeta. He was sent to earth to do one simple thing, DESTROY ALL HUMANS! Kenny: But, after his first few stages of his life, he forgot it all because of a big hit to the head. Due to his Saiyan Biology he somehow survived it according to Master Roshi. This is when he became the Goku that we all know and love. The first hint of his Saiyan biology was when he killed his Grampa Gohan when not being able to control his Great Ape State. Kenny: After that, he was trained under the watchful eye of Master Roshi and was honed his superhuman levels like strength, speed and durability. Now we all know how this all turned out! He died at the hands of Piccolo to defeat his evil, older brother Raditz. He then went to train with King Kai in the afterlife, when he learned the Spirit Bomb, a move that can build up large aounts of energy from resources and the Kaio-Ken, which can multiply his power. Kenny: Now if you don’t know what ki is, it is well kind of like the force in the Dragon Ball world. Abilities: After-Image, Dragon-Throw Flight: Goku at a Power Level of 5,000 can fly at about Mach 30. But back then, Goku hadn’t reached the level of Super Saiyan yet! As far as I know, the speed of light is 671,000,000 MPH (300,000 km per second). Goku at Super Saiyan 2 can reach 2.4 times the speed of light, while Goku at Super Saiyan 3 is 400x stronger than the normal Goku! Ki Blast Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, Ki Barrier, Spirit Bomb, Dragon Fist, Instant Transmission teleportation Kenny: Now even though Goku may be a bit of an idiot regularly, but he is a genius when it comes to fighting!Goku has many forms he has obtained over the years of training. The form Super Saiyan has a 50x strength increase, Super Saiyan 2 is 2x Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times stronger than Super Saiyan 2! As for Super Saiyan God, the multiplier is unknown. On top of that, the Super Saiyan Blue form is a big upgrade to the regular Super Saiyan God form, making him easily one of the most dangerous opponents to face! Goku: As you are surely aware… I am the Saiyan who come from earth to defeat you. Despite my calm, quiet hear, I am the legendary warrior awakened by intense anger… I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU! Superman Kenny: Now for the Man of Steel himself! Kenny: Superman (Kal-El/) was the son of Jor-el. Superman’s mom and dad died due to the destruction of of Krypton, their home planet. When he arrived on earth, he was adopted by the Kents, who named him Clark Kent. He was a normal farm boy. Kenny: and no, Goku is a rip-off of him! Kenny: Well normal was not the best word to describe him. He found his alien heritage that had created some walls preventing of reaching his full potential. (WHAT?) Kenny: Clark traveled the world in hope to find other Kryptonians and had landed a job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. With the overlooked disguise, which is when he changes into baggy clothes to make him look smaller (along with some nifty glasses), when needed he shows his colors as the Superman! Kenny: as far as abilities go, he is one of the most OP characters out there! He has super strength as he can lift 6.6 quintillion tons; he is strong enough to move planets and can he can lift the 13,170,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pound earth for 3 days without the help of the sun! Kenny: His durability is large, seeing as he can survive 10 octillion megatons of force, like when he survived the power of 15 suns exploding suns in his face. Also, as Boomstick put it, when he was thrown towards the Earth, with the force that can cause nuclear winter, he stood up more pissed off then hurt! He even was able to contain a black hole with just his hands! Kenny: He even has heat vision that can reach 9940.73 Degrees Fahrenheit and disintegrate entire planets! He also can run fast enough to keep up with the Flash, who can break into light speed. Superman can even fly over 8 million times faster than the speed of light! Kenny: Superman has done many incredible things with his Freeze Breath, like when he blew out a star in a single breath! He is certainly one person you do not want to mess with. Superman: There is a right and a wrong in the universe and that distinction is not hard to make. Sonic Kenny: For Sonic I will use Archie Sonic, now as for origin I do not know Sonic. It is kind of hard to do research, but it is the only way for me to make this fair so let’s go with that. Kenny: Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the Hedgehog species possess. Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of his own with his speed, having been credited as "The fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the entire universe. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than mach 1, which is the blistering speed of about 768 mph. He can do this running backward just as well as he can forward. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake! Kenny: Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also that let himself accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also move immense distances midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed for a while. Kenny: Sonic possesses enhanced strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison. He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his speed, strength, or a combination of both. Kenny: Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple Eggman’s Golem, knock back several of Eggman’s gunners at once and send Badniks flying. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; he has enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and punch through a wall. Kenny: Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles have made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested those with far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities! Sonic: Sonic’s the name, speed’s my game! Mario Kenny: Mario has done many jobs throughout his life. But he does it all as the hero we all love today! Kenny: Mario was one of the seven star children, who possess a lot of power. He is the tougher of the two Mario Brothers; he can break a tank just from a good butt-stomp and can jump a few times his height. He is strong enough to shatter bricks with his bare hands and if that is not enough for you, he can lift and kick castle that weighs 61,372,830 tons as if it was a kick ball! So, with the distance it was kicked, the amount of force it would have took to do so would be about 3.47 megatons of TNT according to Wiz! Kenny: Mario has been able to toss around King Bob-Omb, by comparing the height of Mario and the king Bob-Omb himself, Mario must be lifting 15326 kg! All of these creatures are at least 10x Mario's size, yet he can do all of this with ease. In Bowser's Inside Story, Mario uses all of his strength to lift Luigi, who at the time was 3 tons! Note that Mario was able to do that move when he was very tiny. Mario also was able to lift and throw an entire fortress in Super Mario World! Kenny: Mario has many power-ups to aid him on his adventures, such as the Red Mushroom that increases his size and strength. The Fire Flower gives him the ability to shoot fire balls but he later learned how to do so without it so there is no point to include it in this battle. The Lucky Bell can transform him into a cat he can climb some walls or other surfaces with his claws. Kind of like my cat did to me. Kenny: He also has the Ice Flower that can turn his foes frozen solid. The Double Cherry can create clones of himself without any power decrease. With the superstar he can become totally invincible for a shot while. Kenny: Now for all the people who think that the fat ones are slow as hell you will be surprised. Now the speed Mario can run is ridiculously fast. He can run at speeds as high as 52 km/h. His horizontal running speed is around 8 km/h faster than the 44.5 km/h Usain Bolt hit in a race. Kenny: Mario can take a bomb strong enough to destroy a castle, can take 2.4 megatons of TNT and can take a blast with over 1.37 Megatons of force. So Mario is one of the strongest characters out there. Mario: YYYAAAAHHHOOOO!!! I’m the winner. Death Battle We see Goku and Superman sparing for good fun at the Kame House Krillin: WOW! Look at them go at it. I can’t keep up with what’s going on, at all can you Yamcha? Yamcha: Me neither but it’s still really cool to see there are other heroes to protect earth other than us. (Goku lands a good blow on Superman) Goku: Got you Supes! Superman: Not yet you haven’t! (Superman flings Goku, slamming him in the ground) Goku (rubbing his head in pain): Awww what went wrong? Superman: You got cocky, that’s always your downfall. Goku: But still, you’re a good sparring partner. Superman: Thanks you Gok-what’s that? (Superman looks at the distance and sees a blue and red blur). Goku: What is that? The blue and red blur had stopped instantly; causing a smoke screen of sand, as it clears it shows the figures of Mario and Sonic. Superman: Who are you two? If you looking for Roshi he is not here right now. Sonic: OK pal I was just racing my friend Mario when I the saw you two fighting. I was wondering if you have time for a race. Superman: Sorry, no time I’m busy training with Gok-(interrupted by a punch by Sonic and Mario at same time) Sonic:(smirking) How about a fight? I usually don’t take no for a-ack! (Then Sonic and Mario had been hit by a good blow from Goku) Goku: No one messes with my friends! FIGHT!!! Sonic spindashes into Superman, causing him to fall on his back, but he quickly recovers. Meanwhile, Goku iss exchanging blows with Mario until Goku goes Super Saiyan Goku: I’m ending this now! (Goku sends rapid fire ki blasts at Mario, who dodges every last one of them. He counters by landing with a blow with his hamer, sending the Saiyan flying. Goku regains control, going Super Saiyan 2) Goku: OK tough guy, let’s see what you got! Goku charges at Mario, kicking him, which sends him flying into Kame House. Krillin: Oh shit, if this keeps up master Roshi will have nowhere to live! Superman is seen firing heat vision at the blue blur. Sonic: Haha, you’re too slow! Superman, now starting to get reckless, fires another blast at Sonic which hits Kame House, narrowly missing Yamcha’s head by a quarter of an inch. Yamcha: Damn it Superman, that nearly killed me! Superman flies towards sonic at light speed, grabbing him. Superman: Got you now you little blue rat! Superman punches him the same way he did to Zod in Man of Steel and hits him towards a valley. Mario: Holy shit I have to help him! Mario summons a warp pipe to trail after the two. Mario: Lets-a-go! (jumps in pipe) Goku: What the…? Don’t leave me! Goku uses Instant Transmission to the location of Superman, Sonic and Mario. Sonic and Mario charge at Superman at full force, causing him to cough up blood and fall to his knees. Superman: He’s not b... bad for a rat. (Superman gets up slowly). Time to show you what I can really do! (Superman flies towards the sun) Mario: You’re not going anywhere! (Mario jumps ahead of him using his hammer to slam Superman to the ground.) Superman lands on the ground hard, creating a huge crater in the earth. Superman then flies out of it casually. Superman: Well, now no need to hold back. Sonic: What? Th-tha… that’s impossible! No one should be able to survive that! (Goku hits Sonic from behind and fling him to Superman) Superman: No one, (punches sonic square in the face) except for me! Superman: Goku there is no point holding back. Go all out, they can take it. Goku: Alright this is going to be fun. (He goes Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Sonic: You guys are stronger then I thought, but don’t get ahead of yourself! You two are not the only ones with that power. (Mario grabs the superstar and absorbs it, becoming a rainbow of colors) Mario: Lets-a-go Motha$%&#!% Sonic summons the emeralds and absorbing it, becoming the Legendary Super Sonic. Superman: Damn it Goku, what where you teaching this guy. Sonic rushes at Goku, landing a kick to the jaw. Goku: ack! Superman: Gok-(interrupted by a hammer to the gut by Mario.) Goku now takes rapid blows from Sonic at un-reactable speeds. We see Vegeta and Batman watching the battle unfold. Vegeta: Damn it why dose Kakarot get to have all the fun! It should be me in there instead of that dumb kryptonian. Batman: Pipe down windows peak. This is not your fight. Clark and Goku should be done with them shortly. Vegeta: and if they don’t then I’m stepping in. Goku is now seen to be badly injured and the brink of death Sonic: It’s over you freak. (He spin-dashes into goku, almost killing him) Superman: GOKU!!!! (Superman snaps Mario’s neck, and then charges at Sonic at full speed, grabbing Sonic by the neck, lifting him up until punching so hard his hand went straight through the face and back through the head.) Superman (now covered in blood slowly walks towards Goku picks him up and flies to Kame House to heal him). Vegeta: Damn it Kakarot, now I have this Solar Freak surpass me. Damn it, damn it DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!! KO Kenny: Now that was a little extreme. But damn that was cool! Now Sonic and Mario were actually a pretty good match for Superman and Goku though superman surpassed them all at well, everything. Though Mario’s hammer was actually magic so it would do some real good damage to Superman, but Goku had the martial arts and power to be a good factor to help aid Superman on this fight. Kenny: As far as power ups go, Superman was too fast, making it almost impossible for the two to use them while Mario had all the magic to do it but although it was not enough to put him out for good. The Ice Flower will freeze Superman, but he can use his heat vision to burst out. Kenny: Now Sonic’s speed was a pretty good boost but that was when he was fighting Goku. You see, Superman was much MUCH faster than Sonic. Now Sonic and Mario would win in certain circumstances but more times than not, Goku and Superman take the victory. Kenny.... Kenny: ...What where you all expecting a pun or something? No I’m not doing that. Boomstick: But I will! Wiz: (hits Boomstick in head with frying pan) just say it. Kenny: The winners are Superman and Goku! Kent and son.png|by Pistashio TV Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Kenneth griffith themed battle